Amegakure
is a small, yet highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. A number of smaller villages also surround Amegakure. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly due to a storm above the village. Many shinobi from this village seem to wear a kind of mask that allows them to breathe underwater. History For many years, Amegakure was led by Hanzō; he led Amegakure's forces against Konohagakure during the Second Shinobi World War. Despite the fact that Hanzō had a huge presence on the battlefield, such that he slaughtered an entire Konoha platoon and allowed the young Sannin to live as a sort of punishment; Amegakure lost the war. Amegakure's location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries has caused it to serve as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading the village's defences to be abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for Chūnin Exams held in Amegakure, must go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Even Hanzō, despite his strength was paranoid and constantly feared being assassinated and as such was rarely seen in public. During the Third Shinobi World War, a group from Amegakure began advocating peace. When their group became large and popular enough, seeing this as a threat to his rule, Hanzō allied with Danzō Shimura of Konoha to have them eliminated. Hanzō lured them to an ambush by claiming to be interested in their ideas and Yahiko, the group's public leader was killed. Nagato tried to take revenge on Hanzō, but succeeded only in killing the other Amegakure ninja present as well as all of Danzō's Root personnel as both men escaped the slaughter. Nagato, adopting the alias of Pain, soon began a civil war within Amegakure. Forces loyal to his new ideas for the village wore an Amegakure headband with a horizontal slash through the middle, showing their rejection of the former Amegakure. Pain eventually single-handedly killed Hanzō as well as everyone even remotely affiliated with him. He similarly slaughters any remnants loyal to Hanzō that tried to sneak back into the village to assassinate him. Pain's effectiveness has caused the villagers of Amegakure to regard him as a god. During Nagato's reign, he used a technique that made it rain every Sunday or whenever he had to leave the village. The special rain was connected to his senses, and allowed him to sense intruders who try to enter the village, making infiltration impossible without being detected. Knowledge of Amegakure's civil war was not common outside of the village, and the fate of Hanzō himself was completely unknown to the point that other villages believed him to still be in charge. Because Pain uses the village as his base of operations for Akatsuki, Jiraiya was able to spread news of these developments during the course of his investigation into the organization. Pain later went to Konohagakure to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox after killing Jiraiya. He effectively destroys the majority of Konoha's infrastructure and kills many of its citizens but was later defeated. Later, Konan takes on the duties of Amegakure's leader and swears the village's allegiance to Naruto Uzumaki, but she falls in battle against Madara Uchiha, who came to retrieve the Rinnegan. It stops raining in the village shortly before her death. Trivia * The name of the country Amegakure resides in is currently unknown, but because of the very rainy climate and its hidden village called the Hidden Rain, the country has been called the by fans. * Many characters from Amegakure, such as Shigure and Aoi Rokushō, have been seen using umbrellas that have hidden weapon mechanisms in them. See also * Category:Villages